Conventional one-way clutches, whether of the roller or sprag type, are positioned between inner and outer generally cylindrical races which are engaged by the rollers or sprags to lock the clutch in a single direction of rotation and allow overrunning in the opposite direction. Where a roller clutch is utilized, one of the two races is designed to provide ramps either in the interior surface of the outer race or on the exterior surface of the inner race. A one-way or overrunning clutch normally includes at least one cage and an energizing spring, both of which have a plurality of aligned openings through which the sprags or rollers extend into contact with the generally cylindrical surfaces of the races. Many clutches utilize both inner and outer cage members with the energizing spring located therebetween.
With the discovery of numerous plastic materials which are capable of withstanding the temperatures and stresses involved in one-way clutch applications, plastic materials now can replace the usual metallic cage and/or spring member in the clutch. More recently, in roller clutches, retainers have been formed of a resilient molded plastic material wherein the rims, bars and springs are formed as a single piece. Plastic materials have also been tried for the outer cage and energizing springs in roller and/or sprag clutches.